Daddies' Girl
by megsrenee17
Summary: Daddy Klaine! Drabbles about Kurt Blaine and their daughter Annabelle. Fluff, fluff fluff.
1. Cute as a Button

Annabelle Marie Hummel-Anderson is only three days old but Kurt and Blaine already love her to absolute pieces. She is by far the best thing to have ever happened to them. Kurt hears crying coming from his daughter's nursery and he sighs heavily.

"Kurt Honey, relax, Annabelle's fine. She's probably just hungry or something." Blaine says trying to get Kurt to calm down and quit worrying himself to death.

"I know Blaine, but I hate it when she cries. I'm going to go check on her." Kurt says heading towards the nursery.

Kurt gently picks up Annabelle and kisses her cheek. "Annabelle Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kurt says, completely clueless. He had just fed and changed her so he doesn't have a clue what's wrong with his little girl. Kurt continues to hold her tight and rock her and almost immediately, she stops crying.  
"You just wanted me to hold you, didn't you my precious baby girl?" Kurt says smiling at his daughter.

He sets his daughter back into her crib. God she's so beautiful , the most beautiful baby he's ever seen. She's Blaine's biologically, she's got his thick curly hair and his cheeks, but her eyes are blue like their surrogates, and the shade of blue in her eyes is miraculously close to being the same as Kurt's.

As Annabelle falls asleep Kurt is absolutely fascinated by how peacefully she's sleeping.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful princess, Daddy loves you Annabelle, Daddy loves you so much, more than I've ever loved anything in the whole wide world." He tells his daughter planting a kiss on her tiny forehead before leaving her.

"Hey did you take care of Annabelle?" Blaine asks Kurt when he comes back into the living room after their baby girl is fast asleep.

"Yeah, Annabelle is fine Blaine. She's asleep." Kurt replies still thinking about his beautiful baby girl.

"You can't stop thinking about her can you?"  
"No, I really can't she's perfect."  
"She is. You know, she's probably the most beautiful thing I've ever done in my life."

"She looks like you."  
"I know, and she'll probably act just like you."  
"Are you sure about that Honey, she's already always smiling just like you."  
Two hours later, Annabelle wakes up and needs fed. Kurt decides that Blaine should feed Annabelle so he hands her to him

"Are you sure you want me to do it? I'm pretty sure she likes her daddy better than she likes her papa." Blaine says nervously.

"Blaine Sweetie, don't be ridiculous Annabelle loves you. She loves you so very much." Kurt says smiling at Blaine.

Blaine takes the bottle and starts to feed his daughter, she's a very good eater, and not the slightest bit fussy at all.

"Someone is hungry, aren't you Annabelle?" Blaine coos

Annabelle wraps her tiny fingers around Blaine's.

"See Blaine, I told you she really loves you, didn't I?" Kurt says grinning.

"And I love her. I love her so much."

"I know you do, you're an amazing father Blaine."  
"So are you."

Annabelle continues to sip on her bottle, she seems to look at Blaine with wide eyes, when he takes the bottle out of her mouth she smiles at him.

"Aww, look Blaine. Annabelle is smiling at you!" Kurt says happily.

"Of course she is. She's a very happy baby." Blaine says, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hang on a second Blaine, I have to get a picture of you two. This is adorable."  
"Don't you think the flash is going to bother her eyes?"

"Then I'll turn the flash off ,Honey"  
"Oh alright, take your picture then."  
"Smile for Daddy Annabelle."

Annabelle goes to sleep at around eight that night and Kurt and Blaine smile as they watch her sleep before they wrap things up for the night and wait for her first wake up time that night.

"She's so beautiful." Kurt whispers quietly careful not to wake up his beautiful little girl from her sleep.

"I know she's like a gorgeous little angel." Blaine says smiling at Kurt, and then at Annabelle.

"Blaine, do you think we are going to wake her up? I really don't want to wake her up. She'll cry, and you know much I hate it when she cries."

"Kurt, were not going to wake her up she's fast asleep, she's a very heavy sleeper. Don't worry, if she cries we'll just sing her back to sleep."  
"You're such a good father. She's so lucky to have you."  
"She's lucky to have you too. She's going to love having you for her Daddy."

Annabelle wakes up at midnight, Kurt jolts awake at the sound of her cries.

"Kurt, I'll get her go back to sleep and quit being such a worried daddy." Blaine says heading to check on Annabelle.

"Oh alright." Kurt says sleepily.

Blaine picks up Annabelle and puts her bottle in her mouth.

"You hungry Sweetie Pie? You are a very good eater." Blaine says watching his daughter as she's sipping on her bottle happily.

Annabelle finishes her bottle and Blaine sits her back into her crib.

"Goodnight my pretty girl, Papa loves you." Blaine tells Annabelle, then kisses her on the cheek watching her eyelids flutter.

"Somebody is very sleepy. See you in the morning Annabelle." Blaine says before leaving his daughter.

"She asleep?" Kurt asks seconds after Blaine reenters their bedroom."  
"Mhmmm, she's fast asleep. Don't you worry about her."Blaine replies kissing Kurt on the forehead.

Kurt gets Annabelle up in the morning. The little baby girl's eyes light up when she sees him.

"Good morning Annabelle, you look so adorable in the morning Did you know that Sweetheart?" Kurt says picking up Annabelle.

"Hmmm let's see, what are you going to wear today." Kurt says flipping the assortment of pink outfits in his daughters closet.

Kurt dresses Annabelle in a pink flowery outfit and she looks adorable.

"Well doesn't Annabelle look cute. You did good." Blane says smiling.

"That's our Annabelle . Cute as a button." Kurt replies grin on his face.

**Hope you like this first chapter in my set of Daddy Klaine drabbles :) Review please! :)**


	2. Smiley & Beautiful

Annabelle is now 3 months old she's very smiley and most definitely the apple of Kurt and Blaine's eyes each day something always happens that makes them fall more and more in love with their precious and very beautiful little girl. Today Kurt and Blaine are taking Annabelle to the park because it's an extremely nice day to be outside.

"Good morning Annabelle, You want to go to the park today Sweetie?" Kurt asks Annabelle playfully. As if to answer back with a yes, Annabelle smiles widely.

"I'll take that as a yes then Pumpkin."

"Ooh look who's up already! Good morning you two."Blaine says smiling at Kurt and Annabelle.

"Morning Honey, so are we still going to take Annabelle to the park today?"Kurt asks Blaine

"Well I don't see why not?"

"Alright I'll get her ready now."  
"Okay Dear, make sure you pack some sunscreen we don't want her to get sun burnt."  
"I will don't worry."

Kurt dresses Annabelle in a sunshine yellow sundress with a white hat and matching yellow sunglasses.

"You look so gosh darn cute Darling."Kurt tells Annabelle kissing her cheek.

Kurt carries Annabelle downstairs and smiles at her. She really is so beautiful.

"Well look at you miss Annabelle ,don't you look absolutely adorable. Daddy did a good job, didn't he Sweetie." Blaine says smiling at his beautiful daughter. Annabelle smiles back at Blaine with huge eyes..

At the park little Annabelle does absolutely nothing but smile. She really never seems to stop smiling and that is something that Kurt and Blaine really love about her.

"Look Annabelle, it's a butterfly. Isn't it pretty Darling." Kurt says watching Annabelle smile at him as the butterfly flies past them.

"You're so good with her." Blaine says smiling. I

"I can't help it, she's just so freaking cute." Kurt replies.

"I know, she is such an adorable little thing, she gets that from you, you know that right."  
"No she doesn't, she gets it from you, she is your biological daughter, you are going to be the one that she's always going to be exactly like you."  
"Kurt Honey, Annabelle is just as much my daughter as she is yours."

"Blaine, maybe she doesn't even like me that much."  
"Honey, that is ridiculous Annabelle absolutely adores you. You are our child's Daddy and there is nobody on the earth who can ever take that away from you."  
"You're right ,Annabelle is our little princess no matter what."  
"Hey Annabelle did you hear that? Your Daddy just called you a princess. You are most definitely our princess."  
They take Annabelle home from the park and she falls asleep in her car seat.

"Aww, look at how cute she is, I really love to watch her while she's asleep."Kurt says smiling and watching his little girl sleep peacefully.

"I think we tired her out." Blaine says smiling, his eyes happily starting to lock on Annabelle."  
"Yeah we definitely did."  
They take Annabelle to her room placing her in her crib.

"Sweet dreams Annabelle." They whisper kissing her forehead.

When Annabelle wakes up she needs to be fed so Kurt takes out her bottle and feeds it to her. Annabelle is a very good eater she is never ever fussy when it comes to eating.

"Well aren't you a hungry little girl this afternoon." Kurt coos to Annabelle as she sucks eagerly on her bottle.

"Our little girl is always hungry, I think she spends too much time with her Uncle Finn." Blaine jokes smiling.

"Yeah she probably does. He's way too attached to his niece."

"Who wouldn't be? Annabelle is an amazing and beautiful little girl. She is perfect."  
"She's our piece of perfect, and I couldn't imagine our life if we didn't have her."  
"Me either she just seems to complete everything."  
"I love her, I love so much."  
"I know you do, I really think it's so adorable that you love her so much."

Annabelle is asleep at around eight, so Kurt flips through the camera waiting for Annabelle to wake up because she's hungry and needs fed. Annabelle wakes up five minutes later. Kurt picks her up and rocks her to get her to stop.

"Hey Sweetheart, it's alright, Daddy's here. There's no need to cry. I'm going to feed you darling don't worry." Kurt says to his daughter. He stares at Annabelle while she eats, he can't get over how cute she is. Annabelle finishes her bottle and then Kurt puts her back into her crib.

"Sweet dreams my precious little Annabelle I'll see you in the morning. I love you Sweetie, I love you so much Annabelle." Kurt says kissing Annabelle's tiny forehead.

In the morning when Annabelle wakes up Kurt sings to her happily.

"She likes your voice." Blaine says smiling

"I know, I sing to her and she always smiles." Kurt replies

"Let me have her. I want to see her smile."  
"Alright, you can have her, but only because I know how much that she loves you."

"Good Morning, Pretty Girl. I just wanted to say I love you, and I'm glad you love me." Blaine says to Annabelle watching her smile.

Kurt dolls Annabelle up and fixes her hair.  
"You really do have your papa's curls Sweetie." He says laughing slightly

Kurt carries Annabelle downstairs and gives her to Blaine.

"She wants to say hi to you Blaine."Kurt says smiling.

"Well hi Cutie Pie, Papa loves you." Blaine says smiling.

"Doesn't she look so cute? It took me forever to do her hair though, her curls are pretty much way much thicker than yours." Kurt says pushing a stray curl out of Annabelle's tiny, pink cheeked , adorable little face."  
"Well stubborn curls or not, I still think she is the most beautiful little girl in this whole entire world."

"She's such a smiley little girl too. I love it."  
"She does always smile, that's why we love her.

Kurt and Blaine really do love their smiley and beautiful little girl. They love her so much

**Please review :)**


	3. Christmas Surprise

It's near Christmas and Annabelle is nine months old, she crawls everywhere and can stand well, so it's only a matter of time she starts to walk. Annabelle is crawling very close to the Christmas tree and Kurt is keeping a very close eye on her.

"Annabelle, my dear goodness Sweetie, you are going to get hurt, let's take you away from the Christmas tree, Okay baby girl?" Kurt says picking up Annabelle and taking her into the kitchen.

"There you are you two! I was wondering when you to were going to come in and join me." Blaine says taking Annabelle from Kurt and smiling."  
"Well, Miss Annabelle was crawling dangerously close to the Christmas tree and I didn't want her to get herself hurt so I brought her in here to see you."Kurt replies.

"Well I told you that she is a little monkey, and you didn't believe me, did you Kurt?"  
"I do now though."  
"She wants you Kurt, she wants her Daddy she's giving you puppy dog eyes."  
"I really don't think that she can give me puppy dog eyes at nine months old Blaine, but then again she _is_ your daughter."  
"Hey, don't blame this on me."  
"I'm not, I'm just saying that she gets that from you, there's a difference."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is Blaine dear. Annabelle, tell your papa that he is being very silly right now." Annabelle just giggles in response and smiles.

"See, even our nine month old daughter agrees with me." Kurt teases.

"Ok ok fine, she gets it from me, but we know that she gets her little attitude from you."  
"I do not have an attitude dear."  
"Oh yes you do, and so does our little Annabelle."  
"I guess Annabelle _can_ be a very sassy girl sometimes."  
On Christmas Eve Morning, Kurt and Blaine decide to take Annabelle to the mall to see Santa. Kurt dresses Annabelle in a festive red and white dress, and Blaine and Kurt both wear festive bowties.

"Annabelle, look it's Santa, Honey. You want to see Santa?" Kurt says as Annabelle smiles widely at him."  
"She's so cute, look at her. I can't believe it's already her first Christmas." Blaine says.

"I know, she's growing up so fast."  
"She is isn't she?"  
When Annabelle is placed on Santa's lap she starts to cry, so Kurt picks her up and starts to rock her very gently."  
"Aww Sweetie, I'm sorry, I had a bad feeling that you were going to cry, it's alright Princess, I promise it'll be ok, Daddy's here and I'm gonna make you smile, you'll see. Kurt says continuing to rock Annabelle until she stops crying. After seeing Santa, Annabelle is very tired so she falls asleep in her car seat on the way home. She doesn't wake up when they get home so Kurt and Blaine let her sleep until she wakes up an hour and thirty minutes later. "Hey Sweetie did you have a nice nap?" Blaine asks picking up his wide awake blue-eyed daughter. Annabelle gives Blaine a wide smile and he smiles back at her.

"Come on Baby Cakes, let's go play with Daddy, I'm sure he wants to see you." Blaine says carrying Annabelle into the living room."  
"Hey Honey, look who's up." He says to Kurt as Annabelle smiles at both of them.  
"Hi Annabelle, don't you look beautiful." Kurt says picking up Annabelle and kissing her cheek.

"She's so pretty, it's crazy." Blaine says.

"It' seven thirty, should I put her in her Christmas pajamas?"  
"Oh my goodness you bought her Christmas pajamas. When did you have time to do that for her? But yeah you can put them on her."  
"Are you kidding I always have time to go shopping and buy things, especially if it's for you or our little miss Annabelle Marie."  
"I'm going to guess you went a little bit overboard on buying cute little baby outfits?"  
"Me, go overboard on buying Annabelle cute clothes and shoes? Never in my life."  
"Oh you are so full of it Mr. Hummel –Anderson, but I love you."  
"Blaine stop it with the flattery we are twenty-five and married with an infant daughter not eighteen without anything to worry about but I love you too."  
The next morning is very festive at the Hummel-Anderson home, and of course little Annabelle wakes up with a wide smile on her face ,her eyes light up so brightly that it is as if she can tell that it's Christmas morning.

"Morning Annabelle, Merry Christmas." Kurt says taking Annabelle downstairs where Blaine is very patiently waiting on them.

"Good Morning my little family Merry Christmas." Blaine says smiling

"Annabelle Darling do you want to open your presents?" Kurt coos smiling at Annabelle. He unwraps the first box for her and inside is a tiny sized tiara.

"Oh my god, you got Annabelle a freaking tiara." Blaine says laughing to himself.

Of course I did Blaine, I mean she is our little princess. Why shouldn't she have her very own tiny, silver tiara to prove it." Kurt says smiling

"Valid point there Honey, a very valid point."  
"Mhmmm see she likes it."  
"I can guarantee you that she'll like my present better."  
"Oh really now, is that true"

Blaine unwraps a very big bundle that turns out be a giant teddy bear that has a little pink bow tie on it.

"A freaking Bowtie Teddy Bear, are you serious?" Kurt jokes

They playfully tease each other until Kurt notices that Annabelle isn't sitting on the couch anywhere.

"Where's Annabelle?" He asks

"By the tree… wait how did she get there?"Blaine says, then suddenly sees Annabelle move towards him, her legs wobbly she's walking.

"She's walking. Oh my goodness, Blaine, it's her first steps!" Kurt practically squeals

" I know, oh my goodness this is amazing."  
"Annabelle, you can walk, Daddy's so proud of you!" Kurt says kissing Annabelle's cheek.

"You are such a big girl, you make me so proud to be your Papa Annabelle, you are such aspecial Little girl." Blane says picking Annabelle up and twirling her around. This was the best Christmas present ever and Kurt and Blaine are such proud parents

**Review please, you amazing readers :] **


	4. First Birthday

Today is Annabelle's first birthday. June 27, 2019 had gotten here so quickly, and for Kurt and Blaine it is almost unbelievable that Annabelle is turning one today. Of course her party is going to be absolutely amazing, because of course since Kurt is her daddy everything is always fit for a princess when it comes to Annabelle.

"Annabelle, Happy Birthday, Sweetie." Kurt says picking Annabelle up and kissing her tiny cheek.

He takes her downstairs where Blaine is waiting patiently on them.

"Well, if it isn't the Birthday Girl, Happy Birthday, Princess Papa loves you." Blaine says taking Annabelle Kurt and pinching her cute checks playfully.

"Hey Blaine go get our little princess's tiara please. I think she should wear it on her birthday." Kurt says smiling.

"Of course she should she's a real princess, isn't that right Annabelle?" Blaine says grinning at Annabelle

"Princess." Annabelle repeats cutely, smiling at her parents.

"That's right Annabelle you're a princess that's for sure." Kurt says kissing Annabelle's check.

"Annabelle Sweetie, don't ever stop thinking you're our princess, Okay? You will always be a princess."  
Annabelle smiles right at Blaine as if she understands the promise.

"I love you Annabelle Marie." Blaine says smiling

"Well, I hate to break up this wonderfully sweet and adorable moment between you and Annabelle, but I really need to go and get her all dolled up for her birthday party." Kurt says taking his daughter from Blaine.

" I'll be waiting right here." Blaine says smiling.

Kurt puts Annabelle in her pink dress he'd bought her especially for her birthday party, and of course it comes with matching shoes. Kurt pulls the dress over Annabelle's head and she starts to cry

"Annabelle, Sweetie Pie, there's no need to be fussy I'm almost done, and it's going to be worth it, you are going to look so cute Honey I promise." Kurt says as Annabelle continues to fuss.

"Dada. I luh you." Annabelle says as Kurt carries her back downstairs.

"I love you too Annabelle, I love you so much." Kurt says kissing Annabelle on her forehead. Annabelle smiles widely at Kurt, and naturally Kurt smiles back at her.

"Somebody's got you wrapped around her little finger." Blaine says laughing.

"Blaine, don't be silly, she's got you wrapped around her fingers too, and you know it." Kurt teases making Blaine smile, a little embarrassed.

"I do know that Kurt, you know I do."  
A few hours later it was finally time for Annabelle's birthday party. Kurt had decorated the whole backyard in pink and butterflies for the party because those are two of Annabelle's very favorite things.

"So, do you like it Annabelle? Kurt asks Annabelle, placing her seat for the party. Annabelle smiles a huge smile at Kurt.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Kurt says lightly chuckling at his daughter's cuteness.

When everybody arrives at the party they're all talking about how cute Annabelle is or how big she has gotten since they'd last saw he."  
"Oh my god Kurt she's such a diva, I know she gets that from you." Rachel says  
smiling.

"Oh, and your saying that your diva of a daughter Lilly doesn't get it from you." Kurt jokes

"I know she gets it from me I promise, she Annabelle are going to be best friends."  
"They already are. They're only five months apart."  
"Hey Kurt, your daughters running away from you."  
"Oh my god, she's such a hyper child."  
"Annabelle, dear goodness Sweetie Pie, don't run away from me like that. Come on, we're going to do your cake now Munchkin." Kurt says picking up Annabelle and taking her to her high chair, where her little tiny cake was sitting on the tray.

Kurt tried to make sure Annabelle ate her cake as neatly as possible, but that surely didn't happen, by the time Annabelle finished eating her cake Annabelle had icing everywhere, mostly on her cheeks and her nose.

"My goodness Annabelle, you sure did get awfully messy, you've got icing all over you. Oh well, at least you liked your cake." Kurt says wiping all of the icing off of Annabelle's face.

"Wasn't she just adorable eating her cake?" Blaine says smiling.

"Very messy with the icing, but yes she was so stinking adorable." Kurt says smiling back at Blaine.

"I really still can't believe she is already a year old."  
"I know, it does seem like just yesterday we brought her home."  
"She's getting to be such a big girl, she gets more and beautiful every single day."  
"Thanks to your absolutely fantastic genes."  
"And to your amazing taste in fashion."  
"That too Honey, that too."  
"Better keep her from the boys, she'll be a gorgeous teen."  
"Don't bring up boys, not for a long time."  
"You are a really protective Daddy."  
"I know I am but it's only because I love her so much"  
"I know you do, I do too."

Annabelle is very happy and smiley while opening her birthday presents, most of them are bright, shiny, new, toys, except for the ones from Kurt those were of course, plenty of new outfits and shoes he also got her tons of butterfly and princess things to use to decorate her room. You could say that little Annabelle is a very spoiled little girl, but she is not a spoiled brat.

After everybody leaves the party, Kurt and Blaine are busy picking things up while Annabelle is playing with one of her new toys.

"Look at her she's so into her new doll, I think there her favorite thing." Kurt says to Blaine while he watches Annabelle play.

"I know you better get ready to play with some Barbie dolls with her here in a few years." Blaine says laughing.

"Are you kidding? Annabelle is going to love playing Barbie's with me. She will have the best dressed ones ever made." Kurt says with a smile

"And I'm going to teach her how to be a superstar singer."  
"Oh God Blaine, please don't teach her any Katy Perry songs. She and I might die."  
"Oh, you know she'll love it. That's why I'm going to buy her a pink microphone for her next birthday."  
"Don't even bring up her next birthday, she is growing up so fast."  
"Oh Honey, don't worry we've still got a few more years before she grows out of the little girl stage, and even after that she'll still be our little girl, she'll always be our little girl, no matter how old she is."  
"You're right, she's going to grow up, but she'll always be our little girl"  
As if to agree with her parents Annabelle smiles widely. Yeah she's always going to be their little girl, forever and ever.

**Review please! :) **


	5. Tempertantrums and Cute Moments

You could say that Annabelle has most definitely reached her terrible two's. Her favorite answer to every single thing is no and she refers to anything as "mine." Even if it isn't hers. She throws lots and lots of temper tantrums, and sometimes drives her parents crazy.

"Annabelle Sweetie, it's time for you to go to bed. " Kurt says to his very sleepy daughter.

"No Daddy! I'm not tired!" Annabelle says sassily.

"Yes you are. Come on you are going to go to bed."  
"But I don't want to. I'm not gonna."  
"Annabelle, you need to listen to Daddy." Blaine says firmly.

"No, I don't Papa." Annabelle says.

"Annabelle Munchkin you are not being very being very nice to Daddy, can you please be nice to Daddy for Papa?"

" I guess so."  
"Good, thank you for being a good girl."  
"You're welcome Papa."

Finally, Kurt puts Annabelle in bed and she doesn't fuss, not even one bit."  
"Goodnight Annabelle." Kurt says tucking Annabelle in and shutting off the lights.

"Finally, she's asleep. That was quite the task, she's a handful." Kurt says sighing.

"I know but she's just going through a phase, she'll grow out of it, I promise." Blaine replies.

"I hope so."

Annabelle wakes up the next morning very energetic, Blaine is convinced she has the most energy out of all the toddlers in the world. It's Monday so Blaine has to get Annabelle ready for her babysitter so he and Kurt can go to work.

"Annabelle, Miss Ella I going to be here soon, you need to get ready, Okay?" He tells Annabelle, hoping, she will cooperate.

"OK Papa." Annabelle says cutely.

All goes smoothly until Annabelle needs a headband to wear, she has about every color.

"How about the red one?"

"No! I want yellow." Annabelle whines.

"Ok ok! Yellow it is."

Ella Annabelle's nanny/ babysitter gets to the house at about eight thirty. She loves Annabelle and Annabelle seems to be very fond of her. Ella greets everyone with a smile and Annabelle waves at her.

"Bye Sweet Pea, Papa loves you, I'll see you later." Blaine says kissing Annabelle on the forehead.

"Annabelle, be good Princess, I love you." Kurt says as he walks out the door waving at his daughter.

Kurt calls Ella during his lunch break to check on Annabelle , being a very worry some father, it's part of his daily routine.

"Hi Ella, how is my little Annabelle doing?" Kurt asks Ella almost as soon as she answers the phone.

"She's doing well, she's being really good right now actually." Ella replies.

"That's good, she's been throwing tantrums lately, so I'm glad she's being good for you."

"She is always a good girl for me, she's an angel, I promise."  
"Well I need to get back to work, Tell Annabelle I love her."  
"I will I promise, you have a good rest of your day, don't worry about your daughter too much. She's always just fine, she's a good girl."

"Hey Annabelle, your daddy says he loves you." Ella says to Annabelle.

"I miss him." Annabelle says with a small frown.

"I know you do, he'll be back soon and when he gets back you have to promise me you'll be super nice and good for him."  
"I pwomise."

"That's what I like to hear."  
Annabelle colors a picture of a pony, it's pink and blue and very much out of the lines, but Annabelle is so proud of it anyway.

"Miss Ella, Look at what I colored for Daddy!" Annabelle says, holding up the picture, extremely proud.

"Annabelle that is a really pretty picture I'm sure your daddy is going to love it." Ella says smiling at Annabelle  
"You thwink so?"

"I know so, now let's go get ready for your nap."  
"No! No nap! Annabelle not tired!" The toddler practically shouts.

"Annabelle, yes you are, you're very cranky. You need to go take your nap." Ella tells Annabelle firmly.

"No! I no take a nap!"

"Annabelle, you need to stop or I'm going to have to tell your daddy and papa about this."  
"No, pwease don't tell them."  
"Then you need to take your nap."  
"Okay I will."

"That's the good girl I know.'

Annabelle wakes up about thirty minutes before Kurt and Blaine are going to be home work. She wakes up in a very good mood, all evidence of her earlier crankiness gone. She sits quietly patiently waiting for her daddy and papa to be home. When her fathers walk through the door she practically runs up and tries to tackle them.

"Hey darling were you a good girl today?" Kurt asks Annabelle. The little girl just nods at her father.

"Annabelle, I missed you! Blaine says smiling.

"I missed you too!" Annabelle says giving Blaine a hug.

"Aww, thank you Sweetie. Can you go give your daddy a hug too? I know he's missed you."  
Annabelle walks over to Kurt and gives him a huge hug. He smiles at her, Kurt absolutely loves when Annabelle hugs him, he thinks it is so sweet and adorable.

"You give the absolute best hugs in the whole world Princess." Kurt says when Annabelle finishes giving him a hug.

"I do?" Annabelle asks with a smile on her face.

"Yes Sweetheart, you do."

"Daddy, I colored this for you." The toddler says holding up her coloring book masterpiece.

"I love it Annabelle, it's beautiful."

"Daddy are we gonna eat soon?"  
"Yeah, do you want me to make you macaroni and cheese?"

"Alrighty then."  
Annabelle sits at the dinner table, eating macaroni and cheese. She's acutually a really neat eater for a two year old, which makes Kurt because he hardly ever has any huge messes to clean up.

"Annabelle, when you're done, we need to go get your pajamas on ,okay?" Kurt tells her.

"But Daddy! It isn't bedtime for a long time!" Annabelle whines.

"But this way it will be all done and over with so you'll have more time to play."  
"Oh, okay Daddy."

Annabelle sits on the couch, watching The Little Mermaid before bedtime, it's her favorite movie and she always watches it at least one time a week. She tries to sing along to the songs with Ariel and Kurt and Blaine think it is one of the cutest things in the world. At two years old Annabelle already has the cutest singing voice in the world. Annabelle is half-asleep when the movie is over. Kurt nudges his very sleepy two year old daughter.  
"You ready to go to bed now Princess? You look very tired." Kurt says to Annabelle, when she notices him.

"Yes Daddy, I'm ready to go to bed now? Annabelle says yawning, her voice sounding very cute."  
"Alright, then we shall go to your room now Annabelle."

"Okay Daddy."

Kurt smiles as Annabelle follows him up the stairs and into her bedroom. She hops into her pink, butterfly covered bedspread. Blaine comes in and reads her _Goodnight Moon _, it is her favorite book and She especially loves it when her papa reads it to her, When Blaine is finished Kurt tucks her in. "Night Papa and Daddy." Annabelle says cutley.

"Goodnight Princess." Kurt says kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful little girl." Blaine says going to shut Annabelle's lights off.

He smiles because through the little temper tantrums and cute moments Annabelle would always be his and Kurt's wonderful daughter, and that made him very happy.

**Review please :]**


	6. Preschool

Today is Annabelle's very first day of preschool, she's three years old and she's growing up so fast. Kurt wakes her up, and she whines.

"Annabelle, please don't whine Sweetheart, you have to get up." Kurt tells his tired daughter.

"But I don't want to go to school Daddy!" Annabelle says continuing to whine.

"Why not Munchkin?"  
"Because nobody at school is going to like me."  
"Oh Honey, that's not true. Everyone is going to love you."  
"No they won't Daddy, because I'm not very pretty."  
hearing his daughter say those words nearly breaks Kurt's heart in two.

"Annabelle, look at me, you are most definitely _no_t ugly, you are _beautiful _ ,the most beautiful little girl in the world. Remember that, okay." Kurt says looking at his daughters face, and smiling at her.

"Alright Daddy, I will, I'll remember."  
"Good."

Annabelle comes down stars in here favorite pink dress, wearing a flowery headband in her black, curly hair.

Annabelle smiles as she comes down the stairs ready for school.

"Morning Papa." She says to Blaine, standing on her tiptoes to hug him

"Morning Annabelle, you look cute today. Are you excited for your first day of preschool?"

Blaine asks his daughter with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous for it too."  
"Sweetheart, you really shouldn't be. You are a very smart little girl and everyone is going to love you."  
"Annabelle smiles. "Thank you Papa."  
"You're welcome my little bumblebee."  
"We should get going so we aren't late for Annabelle's first day of preschool." Kurt says smiling and handing Annabelle her The Little Mermaid backpack. When they get to the preschool, Annabelle walks out of the car holding her fathers' hands tightly. The teacher approaches Annabelle, causing her to nervously step back just a little bit.

"Hi there Sweetheart, what's your name? I'm your teacher Miss Cole." The teacher says smiling at Annabelle.

"A-A-Annabelle." Annabelle says a bit nervously.

"That is a very pretty name. Why don't you go play with the other kids while I talk to your daddies for a minute before they go."

"C-can I say bye to them first?"  
"Silly me, of course you can say bye to them first."  
"Annabelle, you don't have to be shy Honey, just be yourself." Kurt says giving Annabelle a wide smile.

"Yeah Bumblebee, don't worry you will make friends in no time, I promise." Blaine says also smiling at Annabelle.  
"Bye Daddy, bye Papa I love you."  
After Annabelle goes to play with the other kids Miss Cole goes over to Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm really sorry about that earlier, she's very shy." Kurt says to Miss Cole.

"Oh no don't apologize Mr. Hummel-Anderson, your daughter seems like a very sweet little girl. She'll be just fine it's normal to be that shy at her age." Miss Cole tells Kurt with a reassuring smile.

"She's very bright, you won't ever have any kind of problems from her at all."  
"I assumed so, she'll be alright I promise. Bye now."  
"Our baby girl is growing up Kurt. She's growing up." Blaine says, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"I know she is, and it's kind of sad to think about but you know what? It's going to be an amazing thing to watch because our daughter is an amazing kid." Kurt says, a smile on his face.  
Blaine smiles, "You are right it will be. Until she's thirteen and gets her first boyfriend."  
"Oh Blaine you are being very silly right now, you do know that right Honey?"

"Yes Kurt I know."

It's weird not having Annabelle home, so when twelve o' clock rolls around and it is time to get ready to pick her up from preschool Kurt and Blaine are very happy.

"Daddy! Papa! I missed you!" Annabelle says smiling, when Kurt and Blaine walk her to the car.

"We missed you too Bumblebee, did you have a good first day of school? Blaine asks Annabelle smiling.

"Uh huh! We did finger painting and a bunch of other really fun stuff and I made lots of super nice friends." Annabelle says enthusiastically ,making Kurt and Blaine smile.

"See Princess? We told you would make friends didn't we?" Kurt says smiling.

"Yes you did."  
Annabelle is very curious when her parents pull into the extremely gigantic New York City McDonald's

"Papa, Daddy, why are we at McDonald's. We _never _eat McDonalds." Annabelle asks curiosity bugging her.

"Celebrating the success you had at your first day of preschool Darling, that's what we are doing." Blaine says flashing Annabelle a grin.

"Really? McDonald's just because I had a really good first day of school?" Annabelle says curiously.

Blaine chuckles at his daughter's curiosity and smiles at her. "Yep. You deserve it Bumblebee."

Annabelle skips happily as she follows her daddy and Papa into McDonald's. She sits at a booth with Kurt while Blaine orders their food. Annabelle chatters a lot while they wait on Blaine to return with the food. She is a very chatty three year old and Kurt loves that about her. When she talks about the things she loves her eyes light up and she smiles the exact same way that Blaine does. She is really just a tiny, girl, version of her Papa and Kurt finds it extremely adorable.

Blaine returns about five or so minutes later with the food. He nicely sets Annabelle's chicken nugget Happy Meal in front of her.

"There you go Bumblebee, be careful you don't want to spill ketchup on your favorite dress." Blaine says smiling at his adorable daughter.

"Oh, don't worry about it Papa, I won't. I'll be careful." Annabelle says smiling

"Good Darling."  
Annabelle is eating very carefully like she always does. She takes after Kurt in the neatness department. She's adorable too, carefully wiping bits of ketchup off of her tiny nose and cheeks. Kurt and Blaine watch her, not able to stop the huge grins off of their faces.

"Papa, Daddy, what are you smiling at?"

"You, you are the best thing to ever happen to us Bumblebee." Blaine says with a wide grin spreading across his face as he's talking.

Annabelle's bright blue eyes light up and she smiles widely.

"I am?" She asks her fathers

"Yes Princess. You most certainly are." Kurt says smiling. Everything is perfect.

**Review please! :D sorry for the long wait!**


	7. Sassy Family

Annabelle skips happily outside while Kurt and Blaine set things up for their 4th of July party. Having just turned four she is a very energetic little girl. She always runs around when her parents don't want her to and it's always getting her in trouble. It's not really possible for Annabelle to sit still though she really hates to so her parents try not get into arguments about it with her.

"Annabelle Marie! Quit running you're going to get grass stains all over your brand new and very patriotic dress." Kurt scolds.

"Yes Daddy." Annabelle says obediently as she goes to sit in her fancy pink lawn chair.

"Annabelle, come help me pick out a bowtie to wear for the party tonight, tell Daddy he can come with you." Blaine calls through the open screen door.

Annabelle giggles. Her papa really does love his bowties. "Alright, I'll come and I'll bring Daddy with me." Annabelle says with a smile

"Hmmm, I'd go with this one, Blaine." Kurt says referring to his husband's American flag covered bowtie.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. What do you think, Annabelle." Blaine asks.

"Yeah you should wear that one Papa, I like it the best." Annabelle confirms.

Annabelle sits at the table quietly, waiting for more guests to show up when Blaine goes and finds her.

"Hey my little bumblebee, you don't look very happy, what happened?" Blaine asks concerned.

"It's nothing Papa. I'm just nervous because there is going to be a lot of people here." Annabelle says a little nervously.

"Well you shouldn't be nervous at all you know they all love you."  
"But I don't like talking to people, and everyone is going to want to talk to me."  
"You don't have to talk a lot if you want to just be polite that's all."

"Oh alright, I can do that."  
"I know you can, now you should go talk to some people. I promise it really isn't."  
While Annabelle is running around with her cousin Lily, Rachel goes to talk to Kurt and Blaine

"Annabelle still really shy?" she asks.

"Yeah but we can't all be social butterflies so it's ok." Kurt says with a small smile

"Yeah but she's a really good kid, you guys are doing a really good job with her." Rachel says smiling.

"We try but I think she does most of the good things. She's an angel." Blaine says

"Daddy, can I change my shoes? My feet hurt." Annabelle says, as she gets up on her tip toes so she can be sure to get her father's attention.

"Of course you can, Princess. I told you that you didn't have to wear your little heels all day Silly. " Kurt says grinning at his daughter.

"I just wanted to be a big girl for you and wear the heels." Annabelle says looking a little bit disappointed in herself.

"It's ok Sweetie, you don't need to wear high heels to be a big girl."  
"But Daddy, I wanted to wear heels and be taller. I'm so short."  
"And it fits you perfectly."  
"It does?"  
"Yeah just like a glove."

Annabelle sits down in the grass, the way she sits is so prim and proper like a little lady, and it makes Kurt smile. Annabelle is the sweetest thing and Kurt sees so much of Blaine in her. She has his smile and she knows exactly how to get what she wants she'll just copy her papa's puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy, I don't like being shy. I feel like it makes me weird." Annabelle says quietly when Kurt finishes tucking her in.

"Oh Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with being shy and it doesn't make you weird I promise." Kurt replies kissing Annabelle's tiny cheek.

"But Daddy, I wish I wasn't."  
"I know you do but I promise you it isn't bad at all,"  
Thank you Daddy, Goodnight."  
"Night Sweetie."

Kurt doesn't care about Annabelle being shy and neither does Blaine, but sometimes they wish she wasn't for Annabelle's sake the poor little girl hates being shy and it just breaks their hearts. Annabelle has friends though, no doubt about that she's just a very shy and quiet four year old.

In the morning, Annabelle wakes up, a ball of energy, happily coming downstairs smile on her face, very messy bed hair, and ballerina pajamas to complete her l morning look.

"Morning Papa, morning Daddy." Annabelle says cheerfully.

"Good morning Bumblebee. Did you sleep ok last night?" Blaine asks, giving his daughter a usual good morning smile.

"Uh huh. " She says smiling

"That's good."  
"Hey Princess, you want me to make you some breakfast?" Kurt asks pondering over what he is going to cook.

"Yes please Daddy!" Annabelle replies.

"Ok I'm going to make you French toast then."  
"Yay I love French toast"  
"I thought you'd like that idea."  
"I do like the idea Daddy. I like it a lot."  
Kurt smiles. "I know you so well, don't I Princess."  
"You do Daddy." Annabelle agrees smiling

Kurt fixes Annabelle's French toast her favorite way, with strawberries and a lot but not too much powdered sugar on top. He sets it in front of her and the family chats while they sit and eat their breakfast together.

"Hey Annabelle, what do you say we go shopping today?" Kurt asks his daughter

"Oooh yes please!" Annabelle says, a very wide smile spreading across her face.

"Ok then! Shopping day it is then Princess!"

"Yay!"  
"Blaine, do you want to go to the mall with us?" Kurt asks his husband.

"Kurt Honey, don't be silly, of course I will go to the mall with you two."  
"Good, we should get ready so we can get going so we aren't out too late into the day."  
Annabelle loves shopping, it's something she clearly gets from Kurt, although when it comes to buying his little girl things that have bows on them, Blaine wasn't too far off on the enthusiasm scale.

"Daddy, can I get this dress?" Annabelle asks, famous , papa inherited puppy dog eyes on her face. The girl really does know exactly how to get whatever she wants.  
"Mhmm, it's very pretty, I bet you will look beautiful in it Sweetie. Why don't you go show it to Papa." Kurt says with a smile. He still thinks that she is the most adorable little girl in the world.

"Alright, I'll go show it to him. But daddy aren't I always beautiful?" Annabelle replies with a playful, obvious little daddy's girl smile.

Kurt smiles and starts mimicking Prince Charming. "Why of course you are always beautiful Princess ."  
Annabelle giggles uncontrollably. "Daddy you are so silly, you can't be my Prince Charming. You are my _daddy, _and you're _Papa's _Prince Charming, duh _everyone _knows that."  
"I am aren't I and he's mine. But Sweetie Pie, please cut down on your sass okay."  
"But Daddy why do I have to do that? _Papa _likes my sass. _He_ thinks it's _cute._"

"Oh, does he now?"  
"Mhmm, ask him if you don't believe me he'll tell you."  
"Oh no, I believe you. It just doesn't surprise me."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he used to be just as sassy as you when we were younger ."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, he would get so sassy with people over the silliest things."  
"Like what?"  
"Lots of things. Mostly bowties and hair gel."  
"That's really silly.

Kurt smiles as Annabelle happily runs to Blaine and he twirls her around. Kurt absolutely adores his little sassy family.

**Please review I promise I will update ASAP! :)**


	8. The Little Mermaid

Annabelle certainly loves musicals and Disney. Don't even get the girl started on the Little Mermaid, it's her absolute favorite movie in the whole world. She sings the songs constantly and every single time she watches it her bright blue eyes light up. One day, Kurt and Blaine decide to take Annabelle to see The Little Mermaid on Broadway for a special surprise. They were so excited to see look on Annabelle's face when they tell her. So when they pick her up from preschool the next day, Kurt and Blaine tell her they have a surprise waiting for her. The little girls face lights completely up.  
"Oh you do! What is it?" Annabelle asks curiously.

"Well Bumblebee, it'll have to wait till we get home. If we didn't wait it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Blaine says smiling.

"I guess so but I just really want to know what it is."  
"Just be patient, you're going to love it."  
When they get home Annabelle is instructed not to peek until Kurt removes his hands from her face.

"Okay Princess ,you can peek now." Kurt says smiling.

"Oh my goodness Papa Daddy, Were going to see The Little Mermaid on Broadway. This is the coolest surprise ever!"  
"I take it you like your surprise then?" Blaine says grinning.

"I love it so much!"

"Good, we figured you would."  
"Thank you thank you thank you sooo much!""  
Later that evening when Annabelle skips off to her bedroom, Kurt and Blaine begin to happily chatter about the epic success of their daughter's little last minute surprise.

"Oh my god Blaine! Did you see the look on her face! It was priceless!" Kurt says, a very proud grin on his face

"Yes Honey, I did it was absolutely adorable. She was so excited." Blaine replies, also smiling.

"I can't believe we are going to take our daughter to her first ever Broadway show! This is going to be so much fun! I'm so excited."

"Me too. We've always wanted to take her to see a show on Broadway and now it's finally happening."  
"You know this means that I am going to buy her a special new outfit to wear for the show right?"  
"Of course I know, you're always buying her new outfits and it's Broadway. She has to look adorable."  
"Good point Blaine Dear, good point."  
the next day is Saturday so Kurt and Blaine decide to take Annabelle shopping for her outfit for the show.

"Daddy, this might sound silly but, I was thinking that I want to wear a blue dress to the show because Ariel lives in the ocean and the ocean is very blue." Annabelle says in a cute voice sounding very smart for a five year old.  
"Annabelle Darling that's not silly at all. That is pure fashion genius." Kurt replies grinning at how much his daughter acts and sounds just like him.

"Yay. I thought it was too. Plus I like blue. It's really pretty."  
"That it is."

Annabelle searches dress rack with her daddy and papa until they find the perfect ocean blue inspired dress.

"Annabelle Bumblebee, I think I found one that is absolutely perfect. I think you are going to love it." Blaine says smiling before he pulls out the dress to show it to Annabelle.

"Papa, it doesn't have bows on it does it? Because if it does I'm sorry, but I'm not going to wear it." Annabelle says very sassily.

Blaine laughs at his daughter's very sassy comment "No Sweetie, it doesn't have any bows on it this time. But you're going to love it."  
"Can I see it now Papa? Please?"  
"Of course you can Bumblebee." Blaine says after pulling the dress off of the rack. It's turquoise blue and has a matching blue flower on it, it's also kind of shimmery.

"Oh my goodness, that is so pretty. It's perfect I love it so much." Annabelle squeals, sounding very much like her daddy.

"I knew you would love it Honey. Hey, maybe we can even get Daddy to make you a matching flower to put in your hair, let's go show him the dress now shall we?"

"Daddy, do you want to see the dress that Papa and I picked out? Annabelle asks her father smiling.

"Of course I do Sweetie Pie. Come on show me." Kurt replies smiling.

"See Daddy? I told you it was the prettiest dress ever. Annabelle says holding up the dress.

"It is. it's a very pretty dress you guys did a good job with it. You are going to look so pretty in in it."  
"Daddy can you make me a flower to put in my hair to match."

"Of course I can. You know I never turn down making things for my little princess."  
The night of the show rolls around very quickly and Annabelle looks so grown up her dress and with the matching flower in her hair.

"Annabelle Darling, you look so beautiful. You might make me cry." Kurt says giving Annabelle a big smile.

"Why would I make you cry Daddy? I don't want to make you cry." Annabelle replies.

"It's nothing bad Honey, your just growing up so fast that's all."  
"Oh I thought you were sad I'm glad you aren't sad."

"Sweetie, go show Papa how beautiful you look. He's going to be so shocked at how fast you are growing up,"  
Annabelle happily skips over to the hallway mirror where her papa sits trying to perfectly straighten out his bowtie.

"Hi Papa do I look pretty. Daddy fixed me up all nice. He says I look so grown up that he could cry." Annabelle says sweetly.

"Annabelle Bumblebee, you look so pretty and grown up, you're prettier than a princess." Blaine says smiling at how grown up his daughter looks. Kurt's right the little girl really is Blaine's carbon copy.

"Even prettier than Ariel Papa? Ariel is the prettiest princess in the whole wide world.

""Yes Annabelle Sweetie, you are even prettier than Ariel."

The show is about to start and Annabelle is very fidgety. She won't sit still and it's making Kurt want to go insane.  
"When is it going to start?" The little girl asks.

"Soon Sweetie, but you need to patient. The show will start when they dim, the lights just like I told you earlier remember?" Kurt says to his very impatient daughter

The lights dim and soon enough the show starts. Annabelle is smiling the whole time. Paying full attention until the final curtain falls and applause comes.

"Did you enjoy the show Bumblebee?" Blaine asks smiling at Annabelle.

"It was so good. Thank you for taking me. Thank you so much." Annabelle says with a very wide smile.

"You should thank your Daddy I'm pretty sure that this whole surprise was mostly his idea. I just helped him out."  
"Well I'm thanking you both because you guys are the best parents in the whole wide world. Thank you so much."  
"We try." Kurt and Blaine say smiling.

When they carry a very asleep Annabelle into the house, Kurt smirks at Blaine and says "Best idea ever."  
"Best idea ever." Blaine agrees.

**Review Please :)**


	9. Best Daddies Ever

**So sorry for the long wait. Busy and balancing two stories at once. Then I got grounded. Super cute chapter to make up for it all though. Hope you all enjoy. Alright, enough babbling from me. Read away lovelies!**

Annabelle sits coloring a picture in the living room while Kurt continues to ask her questions about her busy day at kindergarten. "So are you going to bring any of your school friends over to play anytime soon?" Kurt asks her smiling.

"I'm allowed to invite them over?" Annabelle asks, her face lighting up.

"Don't be silly, of course you are."  
"But what if their parents are mean to you and Papa, I really don't want that to happen at all"  
"Honey, if that happens Papa and I will take care of it, I promise. It's not anything you need to be worrying about.

"Okay."

Kurt looks over at his daughter and frowns. What if his daughter was right? He didn't want her to see him and Blaine getting picked on like that. Annabelle's just a little girl, barely even in school. He can't expose her to the hate in this world. He talks it over with Blaine that night, just to make sure that it's not a bad idea for Annabelle to have her friends over to play.

"Kurt, I don't think it's a bad idea will just call all their parents and make sure they okay with it and not a big bunch of bigots" Blaine says.

"Yeah, I really don't want her to be around anyone whose family is not accepting of us it wouldn't be fair to her at all." Kurt replies

"She's making friends, you know and that is a very good thing."  
"It is, I'm so happy for her."  
"I hope her friends like Macaroni and cheese, you know that I can't cook worth anything."  
"No Babe, you really can't you'd burn water if that was at all possible.

"Yeah that does sound a lot like me."  
"But, I can't discipline, so that makes us even."  
"You really are a horrible disciplinarian you get too soft because of how adorable Annabelle is."

"I know Blaine, but seriously I can't help it she's adorable."  
"That she is."

The Saturday of Annabelle's play-date arrives so quickly. Annabelle is very excited, okay that is an understatement. She's been talking about it all week , and planning for it constantly. Kurt and Blaine are looking forward to it as well. They've never met any of Annabelle's kindergarten friends, and she talks about them constantly so it will be nice to finally meet all of them. Kurt's very pleased with all of his daughter's friends' parents so far, even if he's only spoken on the phone with all the mothers. They are all very nice and don't seem to be bigots at all and that takes a lot of worrying away from him.

"Daddy, What time are my friends coming over to play?" Annabelle asks.

"They will all be here around two o'clock." Kurt replies looking at the clock, he was starting to worry that he wouldn't have everything ready when Annabelle's friends came over in about two hours from now.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to help you get stuff ready for my friends to come over, Daddy."  
"Yes please Sweetheart, that would help me out an awful lot."

"I think you and Papa are going to like my friends.  
"I'm sure we will."

It's true their daughter's friends are very likeable they are very sweet and hardly judgmental. The parents are nice to, friendly and not even the slightest bit homophobic. Thank God for that.

Annabelle's very good friend Elena is probably the nicest little girl that was invited to the play date. Her mother Kathleen, is very nice but she's a very worrisome lady . she lists of several things to watch out for about her daughter and then she finally leaves. The girls mostly play with Barbie's the whole afternoon until they all decide to go outside to play. Kurt smiles Annabelle is a very fast runner for being so short. She then runs over to him looking just a little bit worried.

"Daddy , do we have any band aids? She asks

"Yes we do. Is something wrong? Is it serious Honey?" Kurt asks starting to be very concerned.

"No Daddy, not really, Macy just fell and hurt her knee."  
"Oh, I can fix that. I was starting to get a bit worried."  
"Don't worry so much Daddy. Do you seriously not even realize how much you worry about things?"  
"Annabelle Marie Hummel Anderson, now is not a very good time for you to get sassy with me young lady. I'm not mad though just saying."  
"Sorry, I know it wasn't appropriate at all I'm sorry."  
"It's fine Annabelle. Just try not to use so much sass in front of your friends it may come off as rude."  
"Daddy, aren't you forgetting something?"  
"What Darling?"  
"The band aids Daddy. You're forgetting about the band aids."  
"Oh goodness gracious, I am, aren't I? I'll be right back."

"Ok Daddy,"  
Two minutes later, Kurt gets back with the band aids and gets everything taken care of.  
"Damn Kurt, you're twelve times better at the serious part of parenting than I am." Blaine says when Kurt rejoins him on the porch.

"Shut up Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson you aren't bad at this stuff you're just the softy of the two of us." Kurt says with a small laugh.

"I am not a softy Kurt!"  
"Yes you are Blaine Baby, you so are and you know it."  
"Yeah yeah, would you look at that, my husband is right yet again." Blaine says as he goes to Kurt on the lips.

"Blaine! Goodness not in front of these sweet little innocent six year olds!" Kurt says.

"What Annabelle sees us kiss all the time Kurt, it really is not that big of a deal."  
"Yeah it's not a big deal for Annabelle. But her friends don't have gay parents. They haven't been exposed to this stuff. We don't want to make this awkward."

"Good point Kurt, very good point Love."  
"I know I'm always right, admit it."

"This was a great idea, wasn't it?"  
"Mhmm."  
"I like these kids Kurt, they're good kids."  
"And you are secretly hoping they grow up to be Harry Potter nerds, aren't you baby?"  
"Kurt! Oh my god! Kurt Kurtsie, don't you even!"  
"So you are?! I knew it! I Knew it!"  
"Yes Okay! Yes I am and I'm ashamed."  
"You're an oversized but hobbit man child Blaine, that's why you're a good father."  
"Kurt, should we go round up the kids, it's almost five."  
"Oh shoot, it is isn't it?  
After all of Annabelle's friends leave it's just the three of them watching a movie and eating macaroni and cheese, a Saturday evening Hummel-Anderson family tradition.

"So do you like my friends?" Annabelle asks.

"I do darling, they are very nice and they all have good taste." Kurt says with a smile.

"Bumblebee, I like your friends, all of them, you are very popular you know that?" Blaine says grinning widely.

"I'm glad you like them, they like you too. They told me so."  
"Good Annabelle, Papa and I are very glad you're friends like us." Kurt says.

"I'm really glad that they like you, but I knew they would, you two are the best Daddies ever."  
**Please review! :]**


	10. Family Love

**This chapter is a bit angsty, I almost cried writing it, grab a tissue or two and enjoy! :) **

Annabelle is very bright for a second grader, but still Kurt and Blaine are always worried about her when she's in school. She's at the age where her peers decide to start thinking that it isn't normal to have gay parents. She could get bullied or something and they don't want that to happen to her. It would hurt her so much and not one parent in this world ever wants their child to be that hurt. Annabelle sits at the kitchen table busily writing something down in a notebook that Blaine assumes is some kind of homework assignment for school.

"What are you working on over there Bumblebee?" Blaine asks

"My autobiography." Annabelle says grinning  
"You're in second grade and the teacher is asking you to write an autobiography?"  
"Papa don't be silly, I'm getting older that means I get to do more advanced things in school now."

"Oh I see, how's it coming?"  
"Pretty good, right now I'm writing about our family, me, you, Daddy, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Finn, Lilly, Uncle Cooper, and Grandpa Burt."  
"What'd you say about me?"  
"I said that you look like me, and that you're a professional pianist and you play for all kinds of people, and that you like bowties and hair gel."  
"Oh, and about your Daddy?"  
"I said that Daddy works in fashion but sometimes he's in Broadway shows, and that he likes Marc Jacobs and singing show tunes."  
"That's cool, just let me know if you need any help"  
"Okay."

Blaine smiles, his daughter is a very smart girl and he loves to sit there and watch her think, she'll pause, pencil resting on her paper, and push her wild and very untamed curls out of her face and then she'll go back to heavily concentrating on her work.

"Daddy can I please borrow some pictures for my autobiography?" Annabelle asks Kurt at dinner later that night.

"Of course you can Darling." Kurt says with a smile.

"I have it done but we need a front cover so I need pictures."  
"I'll gladly help you with that. You I know I love a good excuse to get my creativity going, and there's no better way to do that then helping my beautiful daughter."  
"I am so going to get an A. Especially with you helping me Daddy."  
"You better believe that you're going to get an A. You're one smart girl."  
"Really? I'm not that smart."  
"Annabelle Marie, don't be such a modest child you've got straight A's. It's perfectly ok to be proud of that. You're Papa and I are very proud of you for getting these grades."

"How did I get my name?"  
"Well, you're Papa wanted a cute and catchy little girl's name so he picked out Annabelle, and I wanted something simple but very pretty so I picked Marie, then you became Annabelle Marie Hummel-Anderson."  
"What was it like the day I was born?"  
"You made us so happy, when I saw you I cried, and so did your Papa, even though he hates to admit it."  
"You cried. Why?"  
"Because Baby Girl, you were the most beautiful little girl I'd ever seen, you still are."  
"My teacher asks about you and Papa a lot. I like her, she never says anything mean about you guys ever."

"That's very good to hear I'm glad she's a nice lady."

"She's very nice, she said that she finds you to be a very pleasant person."  
"I liked her too, she complimented you at Parent-Teacher Conference night."  
"What'd she say?"  
"That you are very bright and a pleasure to have in class."

"I like it when people say these really nice things it makes me feel really good."  
A few days later it is finally the day of Annabelle's autobiography project, and she's really excited about it she spends the whole ride to school talking about it. She waves Blaine goodbye and gives him a very big, classic, Annabelle Marie Hummel-Anderson smile. Blaine has a really good feeling that this will go very well. Little does he know he was very wrong. He picks Annabelle up from school and her usual happy, bright blue eyes are completely flooding with tears.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong? What happened Lovely?" Blaine asks concerned.

"Garret M-Miles, he r-r-ruined m-my p-project, a-a-and he said a whole bunch of really mean things about you and Daddy and…" Annabelle trails off in sobs.

"Honey, it's okay, don't cry I can hardly understand you. It's ok Sweetie, the teacher knows you did a good job you'll still get a good grade, and what Garret did will be taken care of I promise." Blaine says, his heart ripping in two for his daughter.

"But Papa, I was going to keep it forever and Daddy said I could keep all of the pictures and they're all ruined."  
"Darling, it's okay, people do mean things it's going to be ok."  
"But they did all of those things because of you and Daddy. I hate them Papa! It isn't fair! You two do anything wrong, anything."  
"I know it isn't fair baby, I'm so sorry but you know what, there isn't a thing you could have done. People are going to be mean no matter how old you get, and don't you worry about your Daddy and me, we deal with it just fine, because we love each other so much, and we love _you _so much."  
"I love you too Papa."  
That evening Blaine's drinking coffee with Kurt and they are both so upset for Annabelle."  
"Oh Kurt, she's heart broken. What do we do?" Blaine says very sadly.

"I don't know Blaine, she's just an eight year old girl. I never thought that someone would even do that to her, to us, at least not at this age."  
"It breaks my heart Kurt, it really, really does."  
"I feel so bad for her she's cried all day. It's not good for her to do that."  
"You think we should go talk to her?"  
"Yeah, we probably should."  
"Sweetheart, can Papa and I come in?" Kurt asks knocking on Annabelle's door."  
"Sure." Annabelle answers very quetly.

"Honey, why are you so upset? I know what those kids did was absolutely awful, but I think you should stop crying, because you don't deserve to be upset." "Kurt says gently, while wrapping his arm around her as he wipes the tears away from her eyes  
"Because you and Papa are my family and I love you guys so much."

"We love you too Sweetheart, so much" her parents say forming a giant hug. The love in this family is so powerful that Annabelle knew it would all be ok.  
**Review Please! :)**


	11. Starlet

Annabelle is the fourth grade now and is very, very excited to have the lead in the fourth grade musical. This year, it is _Seussical: The musical_ . Annabelle is playing the role of Jojo and Kurt and Blaine are thrilled to pieces for their daughter, she had been a nervous wreck during the week of auditions, and they will never forget the look on her face when she came home announcing that she was going to play the lead role. It was priceless. Annabelle loves to act, Kurt and Blaine can tell that, theatre, especially musical theatre is her passion.

"Daddy, I got my costume!" Annabelle says beaming.

"You did oooh Sweetie! Let me see let me see!" Kurt practically squeals.

"Jesus Daddy, it's just a costume for the school musical I am in, you're over reacting."

"I am most certainly _not_. It's your _first _school musical, it's a very, very exciting event I have right to act like this. Now show me that costume of yours, I must see it."  
Annabelle holds up the costume, it's a pink dress with purple and neon green polka dots on it, then it has purple leggings and neon green sneakers.

"This is bright… " Kurt says debating wether he likes the costume or not.

"Daddy, it's supposed to be like that, it is a Dr. Seuss musical and my character is a tad bit of a crazy head, you know?" Annabelle says grinning

"I know, it's just a little different than I expected, that's all I mean."

"I love t though, and the music teacher says that I am going to wear my hair in pig tails with bright colored bows and everything. I am so excited. It is going to be so much fun."  
"Your papa is going to be way too excited about those bows."  
"What bows are we talking about you guys? I want to know!" Blaine says excitedly as he walks through the door.

"Just the bright purple bows that I have to wear for my part in the musical." Annabelle smiling and letting out a small giggle. Goodness her silly papa and his bowties.

"Oh my goodness! You are wearing boes in your hair. You are going to look so stinking cute. I am so excited to see you preform. My goodness you're going to play the lead. I am so proud of you. This is going to be so amazing to watch you in."  
"Gee, somebody is very, very excited. Did over gel today Papa. Yo are being really silly. You're a goof ball."

"I know, that's why you and your daddy love me though. You love every single ounce of my silliness."  
"We sure do Papa, this family wouldn't be very entertaining if we didn't have you."  
"I know , you're daddy says I am an over-grown five year old.  
"You are Papa, you're very, very silly."  
"But so are you, you are my biological daughter, Annabelle. You are just like me."  
"I know."

"Papa, I want you and Daddy to sit in the very, very front for my performance."

"We were already planning on doing that for you Bumblebee, we wouldn't sit any place else."  
"Yay!"

Two weeks later, Annabelle is freaking out backstage during opening night, her friend Casey who is playing a who brings her a program.

"There's messages in I think your Daddy and Papa put one in there for you." Casey says

"Thanks Casey." Annabelle replies flipping to her fathers' note in the message pages. It says, _Annabelle Marie, we are so proud of our little starlet, you were born to be a performer, break a leg superstar. We believe in you._

_Love,_

_ Papa and Daddy._

Annabelle grins, she's ready now, ready to be a star.

Her parents are so proud of her. Her voice is beautiful, her dancing smooth, and her acting perfect for the role.

"Blaine, she's amazing. Look how happy she is." Kurt whispers

"I know Kurt, her solo is coming up." Blaine whispers back.

Annabelle's perfect during her solo, she has so much emotion and you can definitely tell that she really loves to perform.

When the show is over Annabelle immediately finds her parents. They're standing in the middle of the school entrance her Papa holding a very, very big bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you Bumblebee, you did a fantastic job." Blaine says, handing Annabelle Her very much deserved flowers.

"Papa, Daddy, you didn't have to do any of this for me, the flowers and the note all of this, you really didn't have to. Thank you, I love you both, so, so much."  
"Uh yes we did Sweetie Pie you were absolutely fabulous, and don't you dare try to disagree with me about this because you were so good. I am so proud of you." Kurt says smiling proudly.

"I'm really glad I tried out, it was amazing. I had so much fun." Annabelle says enthusiastically. She really does love to preform and she's so talented too.

"We knew you would, you're a natural. You love doing this we can tell." Kurt tells her.

"I do love it so much, I like preforming and I guess I must inherit it from the two of you."  
"We help, I guess, but you've always had it in you, ever since your papa bought you that pink microphone on your second birthday."  
"Really, I have been into preforming for that long?"  
"Yeah, and you were in beginner ballet when you three and teacher told me she wanted to move you up a level. Me, being the very protective daddy that I am told her no because I thought that you were to young to be with the older girls. I was really scared that they were going to pick on you, I wanted you to be safe."  
"Daddy, that's kind of silly."  
"I know."  
Kurt smiles and Blaine smiles back at him, they love their incredibly talented daughter, they love their perfect little starlet."

**Review please :)**


	12. Protect Her

**Warning: Angst, angst, angst**. Annabelle has always looked forward to the first day of school, but that is certainly not the case this year. This year, Annabelle is starting middle school and is very nervous, she's 12 years old and not the tallest girl you've ever seen,she definitely has her Papa to thank for that. Annabelle comes down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast before leaving to go to school. She is so nervous that she isn't even hungry, but she eats upon her Daddy and Papa's insistence. She doesn't have much time to eat either, she's spent a ridiculous un-normal amount in the bathroom getting herself ready to make the absolute perfect first impression. Annabelle is wearing her absolute favorite short, black cardigan with a white shirt underneath with her red skinny jeans. Her shoes are shiny, black high heels that she adores, and finally, to accessorize, a matching bright read headband.

"Papa, seriously, why did I have to get _your_ hair?" She whines

"Bumblebee, honestly, what is so bad about my hair?" Blaine asks

"Nothing, it's nice and all, but it's so hard to get these wild curls of mine to cooperate with me."  
"I like those curls on you, but hey if you want to use gel on them you can."  
"Oh, my goodness, seriously y no freaking way."

"Why not, it'll tame them."  
"I like my hair, it's just so hard to do things with."  
"I get it, just trying to help you out."  
I don't need help with my hair."  
Annabelle munches pretty quietly on her breakfast, her favorite one in the world peanut butter toast. For some bizarre reason, it always seems to work well at get getting rid of nerves.

"Oh my God! Annabelle Darling, you look so beautiful and grown up!" Kurt says, stopping in the middle of the staircase stopping to get a little more of look at his incredibly gorgeous daughter. He's getting pretty emotional and even getting a few more happy tears forming in his bright blue and gorgeous eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Daddy are you really going to cry. You are seriously so ridiculous, but that's perfectly okay because I love you." Annabelle says smiling at Kurt.

"I love you too Annabelle Marie, I love you so much."  
"Daddy, are really going to cry, because if you really are I'm sorry I was just teasing you about it.

"No Annabelle, I just can't believe how grown up you are getting. You're twelve years old and your starting middle school, and you're getting so beautiful. I can't believe how fast the time has gone by Sweetie. It seems like just yesterday you were a tiny little baby totally dependent on your Papa and I, now look at you, you are getting to be such an amazingly talented and gorgeous young lady."  
"Daddy, could you stop on the grown up talk you're totally embarrassing me."

"Oh alright, alright, alright, I'll stop now I'm sorry , I'm just so proud of you."

"Can we go now?" She asks

"Yeah."  
While sitting in the car on the way to school Annabelle nervously fidgets. She's so nervous that she doesn't even know if she has ever been this nervous in her entire life.

"You nervous Honey, You shouldn't be, you'll be fine I promise." Kurt says

"No Daddy, I'm not even a bit nervous at all." Annabelle lies

"Honey, yes you are I know you, you're like your papa and I we fidget when we get nervous."  
"Okay maybe just a bit."  
"Don't be, you are a very smart girl and you're beautiful, not to mention you're outfit is amazing."  
Annabelle giggles, "Thank You Daddy."

Annabelle gets to school and things don't go nearly as smooth as she was hoping. She only has two friends besides her cousin Lilly. She hates math, and she already has an assignment in that class and she never does as good and she wants to do when it comes to that class. Finally lunch rolls around Annabelle knows she can hardly take any more of this. At the beginning of lunch ,a boy, one that she had not heard any good things about him. "You the girl with two dads?" the boy asks, and Annabelle knows that this is not going to end very well at all.  
"Yes, my name is Annabelle Hummel-Anderson, and if you have but one mean remark to say about my parents', I suggest you leave me alone." Annabelle says trying to stay calm.

"Oh you silly girl, you can't tell me that you actually like having fags for parents."

"Do not talk about my parents like that! And for your information, it doesn't bother me that my parents are gay, I love them so much."  
"That's so sad that gay people think they can have kids, it's disturbing and it makes the kid weird. Just like you."  
After Annabelle looks like she is going to cry, the boy leaves, looks he got what he was aiming for.

Annabelle walks to her Daddy's car after School, painful, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy, I hate everything about middle school, everything, all of the kids are just so mean." Annabelle sobs.

"Oh my god, Sweetheart, what happened?" Kurt asks

"This boy, he was making fun of me cause me because you and Papa had me and he said that he thinks it's disgusting for gay people to have kids, and he only did it because he knew I would cry."  
"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry that this happened, I knew this would start once you started middle school and I promised myself I would do everything I could do to protect you from it, but I couldn't, Annabelle, I'm so sorry Honey. Oh my god, I'm such a horrible father, I'm so sorry." Kurt says now crying, he's never hurt so bad for his daughter and it absolutely breaks his heart.

"Daddy, oh my goodness Daddy, it isn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything. It's okay I'm fine. I love you Daddy, I love you so much."

"I love you too Sweetie, I just don't ever want anybody to ever hurt you, I just want you to be safe, and I want the best for you, so this is really hard for me."  
"Daddy, you're my hero. Your momma would be so proud of you."  
"Oh, Honey, that's so sweet but don't make me cry anymore."  
That evening Kurt lies in Blaine's arms sobbing his eyes out."  
"Kurt, Kurt, Baby, look at me, this isn't your fault, Annabelle told you that, I've told you that and so has Annabelle, why don't you believe us?" Blaine says

"Because, I could've prepared her for this better Blaine, I could have protected her, and I didn't, and she's my baby, I love her so much and I never wanted her to get this hurt, I'm a horrible father Blaine, a horrible one." Kurt sobs.

"No you are not, you wouldn't be this upset and hurt for our daughter of you were a horrible father. You love her so much, but Sweetheart don't beat yourself up over this, kids don't understand how much love we have."  
Kurt attempts a smile but it really can't seem to stay on his face. Knowing Kurt is still upset Blaine squeezes his hand, "Kurt it's going to be just fine. I promise it's all going to be fine. You're fine you're perfect, you are an amazing father to our daughter and we love you so much. We always will, don't you worry Dear, nothing is ever going to break this family apart."  
Kurt stops crying and realizes that Blaine's right, nothing will ever tear him away from his wonderful husband of fourteen years, his gorgeous and loving daughter, nothing can tear apart his family.

**Review please! **


	13. Epic Romance

Annabelle has never really liked talking about the boys she likes with her parents, it's not because they are gay, that's not it at all ,it's just that her parents are very, very inquisitive on that particular subject. So when she has a boyfriend, who is, in her opinion, the cutest boy in her entire grade, Logan Miller, she tries to hide that news from Kurt and Blaine. She knows it isn't going to be a very easy task, but instead a very difficult one, so she's in for a big challenge. Annabelle doesn't care though, she'll do absolutely anything to save herself from loads and loads of questions from her fathers.

"So, Bumblebee, you have been looking extra nice for school this week, any special reason?" Blaine asks

"No, just been feeling like dressing up. Why do you ask?" Annabelle says.

"Because I thought that _maybe _this might have a little something to do with a _boy._

_"_Oh, no, no, no, I am a strong independent woman Papa."

"Okay, just checking, he better be a cute boy once he comes a long though."  
"He will be, I promise, and I'll bring him over don't you worry."

"Good, and don't keep this is a secret I there really is a boy."  
"Papa there's not, get over it, your little girl doesn't have an epic romance yet okay."  
"Oh but you do, Darling. I can tell."  
"N-no I don't."  
"Annabelle Marie, tell me."  
"Fine, his name is Logan, he's my age, and the cutest boy in all of the eighth grade class."  
"Ooooh, Logan, when do I get to meet this lovely boyfriend of yours."

"I don't know, I kind of don't really want you too."

"But Honey, I have to meet him because you're Daddy and I don't want you in any trouble."  
"Fine, I guess that's fair I'll invite him over for dinner soon."  
"How about tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'll ask him."  
"Alright."  
When she gets to school Annabelle's first mission is to find Logan, but she doesn't have to he sits himself down on the bench next to her.

"Hey Annabelle, you look really nice today." Logan says flashing Annabelle a bright smile

"Um thanks, Hey Logan, do you want to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow?" Annabelle asks nervously  
"Like, dress nice, meet your parents, and embarrass myself kind of dinner?"

"Uh yeah, I guess you could call it that, do you not want to come?"

"No, that's not it, I'd love to come but I'm not really good at impressing people, and you're family just seems so cool."

"Were perfectly ordinary, there isn't a reason you would need to worry."  
"Ok good I'll come, you pick out my outfit, you're parents have good taste, I don't want to disappoint them."  
"Just go simple. My parents love a good, simple gentleman."

"Got it."  
"Annabelle has a boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine says while Annabelle is upstairs doing homework."  
"Oh, I figured, I want to meet him." Kurt says

"Good, because I told her to invite him to dinner with all of us tomorrow and he's coming.

Annabelle has always been the kind of girl to spend a large amount of her time dolling herself up before any special occasion, and tonight's dinner with her parents and Logan sure wasn't going to be an exception. Her hair is very thick and curly, so she allows it the most time. After giving in to her crazy, thick hair, and applying just a touch of mousse, she puts up in a side pony, throws her hot pink dress blazer over her blue dress, grabs the matching pink high-heels and heads downstairs.

"Look at you with a little splash of extra color, and is that, hair product?" Blaine teases

"Yeah, just a tiny bit of mousse."  
"Hey Sweetheart, your boyfriend's at the door!"

"Papa!"

Annabelle walks to the door a bit nervously.

"Hi, these are for you." Logan says nervously, handing Annabelle some flowers

"Aww, that's sweet. I'm going to introduce you to my parents now okay." Annabelle says, taking Logan's hand and leading him to the living room."  
"Papa, Daddy, this Logan, Logan this my Papa and that's my Daddy."  
"Hello, It's nice to meet you. Annabelle's been talking about you, an awful lot Logan." Kurt says smiling.

"She has, good things I hope. it's good to meet you." Logan says nervously

"So, how did you meet my daughter, young man." Blaine asks

"Math class, she sits next to me."  
"Oh, so are you any good at math?"  
"No, no, not really, but Annabelle's been helping me out quite a bit."  
"Yeah, she's pretty smart isn't she? So what are you thinking about doing when you graduate?"  
"I want to go to Julliard, I play violin."  
"Oh that's impressive, Annabelle can sing, did she tell you that?"

"No, no sir, she didn't tell me that."  
"Oh well, I'll have her show you then."  
"Papa no! I can't!"  
"Oh come on Bumblebee, you should sing for him he's your boyfriend."  
"No, I'm not ready."  
"Come on, just one song?"  
"Oh fine."  
Annabelle sings a quick song, and Logan is just sitting there smiling at her.

"Annabelle, oh my goodness you are amazing! How come you didn't tell me that you can sing." Logan says grinning.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't even think about it." Annabelle says blushing.

"Maybe we should perform together sometime, you sing I play."  
"I would love that."  
"Okay, we'll do it sometime, I promise."  
Annabelle really likes Logan, she likes him for a lot of reasons, she likes the way he's always so polite, she likes his deep love for music, she likes the way he treats her, the way his eyes light up all the time and the way his blonde hair always falls in his face, she likes his bright smile, and his nervous habits, like his nervous giggle, but the thing she really, really likes about him is how accepting he is of her family.

When Logan leaves, Annabelle has a very big grin plastered on her face. Kurt and Blaine just smile knowingly at her.

"What was that for you guys?" Annabelle asks blushing

"Oh nothing Annabelle, your Papa and I can just tell how in love you are." Kurt teases.

"Daddy! I'm not in love! I have only been dating Logan for about three weeks." Annabelle says, very embarrassed.

"Oh Sweetheart, you _are i_n love. You're just denying it, but that's okay I am still pretty sure that your father was in denial at me at first."  
"Kurt! I was not in denial." Blaine objects  
"Oh you were, until I sang _Blackbird, _and then I won you over."

"Kurt our daughter does not need to the tale of our epic romance yet!"  
"Oh well, on the contrary, I think it is due time for her to her about our lovely romance, Blaine!"

"Oh, I've been waiting ages for this . Please, please, tell me." Annabelle begs

"Only a little bit."  
"Fine."  
"So, my junior year of high school, I snuck into your Papa's school as a spy, and we become very good friends, I began going there after I got bullied, the rest of that parts not so interesting."  
Annabelle falls asleep in the middle of tale of her parents 'epic and lovely romance.  
"Can you even believe that our adorable and lovely daughter already has a boyfriend. Oh my goodness it is so crazy how fast the time goes by." Kurt says

"Oh I know it is insane, but I like this boy, he seems like a pretty good kid." Blaine replies smiling.

"I like him too, I can already tell that Annabelle really likes him."

"He makes her really happy too. I can tell."  
"And that's really all that matters that our little girl is happy"  
**Review please :]**


	14. A Chorus Line, Romance, and Proud Parent

Every day is crazy right now for Annabelle and her family since she has the lead in the school production of _A Chorus Line_. Practicing dance moves, countless acting rehearsals. All Annabelle can think is thank god for the fact that her parents have a large amount of experience in show business. Every day after practice, she meets up with Logan, they're still dating and pretty darn happy for 'a couple of teenagers in puppy love,' Logan is playing his violin in the orchestra pit for the musical. So needless to say, the two see each other quite frequently during the day. On the Monday before opening night, Annabelle comes home completely exhausted.

"Hey there Bumblebee, how was rehearsal?" Blaine asks her.

"So. Much. Dancing." Annabelle says

"Oh, well I'm sure the show will turn out great even if you lose your toes."  
"Papa, don't say that!"  
"Just messing with you, Annabelle."  
Annabelle cannot wait to perform in the musical. It's one of her favorites, and her family enjoys it too.. every time she catches herself singing one of the songs from it one of her parents will join in, it's usually her daddy, which always makes Blaine laugh, because just goodness, Annabelle and Kurt are so much alike.

"Daddy, are we going out after my opening night show?" Annabelle asks dinner the following night.

"No, but if you want to we can go out somewhere. Why do you ask?" Kurt answers.

"Because Logan wanted me to grab milkshakes with the orchestra pit and cast members after the last show, but if you want me to I can just stay at home and hang out with you and Papa."  
"No Sweetheart, you are a very responsible and well-behaved sixteen year old. You go out with your boyfriend, you'll deserve it after putting in all of that hard work preforming in the musical. Besides, we trust you and we trust Logan, he's a nice, good, proper gentleman, we know that the two of you won't be getting into a lot of trouble."  
"Thanks, I'll be home by midnight, and we'll let his sister drive, she's twenty. We'll be sure to be safe and responsible young adults, and I will definitely be home at no later than midnight, I promise."  
"You're still such, a good girl, I am so proud of you, you're going to be amazing on your opening night."  
"Thanks, I'll do my best, I'm still so worried about singing _What I Did for Love. _It is definitely my most difficult song in the whole musical."  
Oh Princess, _please_, you have been singing that song since you were ten years old. You are going to blow the whole audience away."  
"Thanks but it does have some really high notes that are really hard for me to get, but I'm going to try my best."  
"It's only hard for you because, you've got a voice that is a girl version of your Papa's and not mine."  
Annabelle laughs. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

The day opening night comes very quickly. After Annabelle's first period class, Logan meets her at her locker.

"Hey Beautiful, you ready to kick some butt at opening night tonight?" He says kissing Annabelle's cheek.

"Um, no, not really. I'm so nervous that I'm going to mess up so many times tonight." Annabelle says frowning.

"Don't be nervous you are an amazing singer dancer, and actress and the show is going to be amazing, don't worry so much."  
"Sorry, I'm such a big worrier, I get that from my Daddy."  
"It's okay, I find it cute. I just don't want you to stress yourself out so much. I love you."  
"Love you too , I'll see you later."  
Annabelle pulls her hair up into a ponytail, throws on the gray _A Chorus Line _t-shirt her school had made for the production, and runs out to the car where her super proud fathers her waiting on her. They drive to the school and Annabelle hurriedly walks into the school, waving her parents a quick goodbye.

"Break a leg superstar, we love you." Blaine calls out the window and Annabelle just flashes him a huge smile.

"God, I cannot believe that our daughter is a sixteen-year-old, sophomore in high school and has her first big role in a musical!" Kurt says smiling.

"I know she has grown up right before our eyes and she's become quite a lovely young lady." Blaine says, also smiling.

"We did good Blaine, don't you think?"  
"We did she is the world's best daughter."  
"She's pretty nervous, I hope she will do a good job."  
"She will, she's better than we were at her age, and that is a pretty hard thing to be."

"We were pretty good, that's for sure."  
The show stars and Kurt and Blaine anxiously waiting Annabelle's first number. She does an amazing job, as always, and by the end of the show Kurt and Blaine are so unbelievably proud of her.

"Oh my god, Bumblebee, you were fantastic!" Blaine says handing Annabelle her flowers after the show."

"Thank you Papa." Annabelle replies

Logan comes up to Annabelle a few minutes later handing her a huge bouquet of roses.

"Oh my God, Logan, these are beautiful, you didn't have to do this for me." Annabelle says blushing

"Yes I did, and those flowers aren't as beautiful as you were on stage tonight. But you are always beautiful." Logan replies, a huge grin on his face.

After changing Annabelle meets Logan back at the front of the school.

"You take good care of our daughter now, Logan we trust you." Kurt says

"Will do, Mr. Hummel-A- I mean Kurt." Logan says remembering that he can call his girlfriend's parents by their first names now .

Logan sits in his sister's car his hand barely touching Annabelle's, the way their hands always touch, gently and very softly

A song plays when they in the back of the diner and Logan takes Annabelle's hand.

"May I have this dance Miss Hummel-Anderson?" Logan asks

"Why, yes, of course you may kind sir." Annabelle answers blushing

They don't really dance, it's more like Logan's hand is on Annabelle's waist and they're swaying each other back and forth gently. That's always the way affection is shown in their relationship, it is always gentle.

"I love you." Logan whispers

"I love you too Logan." Annabelle says  
Annabelle comes home , a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Sweetheart, you have nice little date?" Blaine asks

"Yeah, I love him, Papa."  
"I know you do." Blaine replies, he and Kurt really are the proudest parents ever.

**Review Please! :) Next chapter is the last one! **


	15. All Grown Up

Graduation is quickly approaching and it is a very big deal in the Hummel-Anderson family, since Annabelle is an only child. She's nervous though, her NYADA acceptance letter hasn't come in the mail yet and it is also making her really anxious, especially since Logan has already been accepted at Julliard. She' still dating him and even her parents are surprised that the two are still seeing each other.

"Hey Daddy, has anything come in the mail for me yet? " She asks one day after school.

"No Darling, I'm sorry." Kurt repliesrt

"Oh my god! What if I didn't get in?!" Annabelle panics

"I'm sure you did, your application was perfect."  
"Thanks Daddy, let me know ok?"  
"I will I promise, but like I keep saying don't worry too much, okay?"  
"I won't, I just really, really, want to get in."  
"I know, and trust me, with your talent you won't have a single problem doing so."  
"You're the best, I love you."  
"I love you too Sweetie, and I'm so proud of you."

"What should I wear to graduation?"  
"Wear yellow, you look really good in yellow."

"Thanks for the advice Daddy."  
"You are very welcome Sweetheart"  
"I can't believe our little girl is graduating from high school already!" Blaine says to Kurt later that evening

"I know it is so crazy to think about, it seems like just yesterday she was just a little baby and now she's all grown up." Blaine agrees.

"She's freaking out about her NYADA letter though."

"I've noticed, she totally got that from you."  
"I know."  
"God, I remember those days, you and Rachel were on edge for ages about your letters."  
"Oh I know, we were crazy. I felt so bad for you and Finn for having to deal with the two of us."  
"Oh goodness the high school days, the make for very interesting conversations."  
"They do, we were quite the bunch of characters."  
"We were, all of us were such divas."

"So, it made everything ten times more fun."  
"You're right it did."  
Kurt watches Annabelle pull out of the driveway in her little yellow car to go to school the next day. It is the first day of the last week of her senior year. She waves at him from her window and Kurt stays there at the window until his daughter is completely out of his sight, it's something they started as soon as Annabelle had gotten her driver's license.

Annabelle stresses over her calculus final review packet, she hates calculus. Detests it. So when her very, very, sweet boyfriend puts chocolate in her locker, with a note that reads, _Annabelle, I read somewhere that women find relief in eating chocolate when they're stressed out. So, I picked you up some for when you study for your calculus exam, because I know how much calculus stresses you out. Happy and stress-free studying. With love, Logan_

"Logan Andrew Miller, you are seriously the _best _boyfriend ever. Thanks for the surprise it's very _sweet _of you." Annabelle teases

"Take it you found the chocolate?" Logan says with a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks, it's a nice stress relief, it'll be my savior tomorrow night, trust me."  
"Good, I'm glad I could be of service to you." Logan says, kissing Annabelle's cheek

"Hello Darling, your NYADA letter came in the mail today." Kurt says when Annabelle gets home from school.

"It did? Let me see it!" Annabelle says enthusiastically

"Alright, I'll be here whatever happens."  
Annabelle carefully opens the letter trying her best to read every word

"Well?" Kurt asks

"I got in!" Annabelle squeals

"I knew you would! Congratulations Sweetheart, I am so proud of you." Kurt says hugging Annabelle.  
"Don't tell Papa, okay? I want to be the one to tell him that I got in"  
"I won't tell, I promise. You should probably go tell that lover boy of yours that you got in."  
"Daddy, I told you not to call Logan my lover boy, but yeah, I should probably tell him."  
"I will leave you to do that then."

Annabelle goes into her room and sets her letter on top of her dresser. She then sits down on her bed and dials Logan's number.

"Hey baby, what's up, I wasn't expecting a call until later tonight when you're stressing over calculus, but of course, it's always nice to hear from you." Logan says

"My NYADA letter came in the mail today…" Annabelle starts

"And what did it say? Did you get in?"

"Yeah, I got in."  
"Seriously? This is fantastic, we can get our own apartment together and everything.

"I know, it's all so exciting, I can't wait. I have to go though, my Papa's home and he doesn't know about my NYADA letter yet, I need to tell him. I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."  
"So I see your letter came in the mail, but you must have taken it out of the envelope, and I need to know what it says, care to tell me?" Blaine says teasingly

"Well… I got in!" Annabelle says happily.

""Well no surprise there, Bumblebee. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Papa, I have to go study for calculus now, I'll be out in time for dinner, I promise."  
the day of graduation quickly approaches, and for some strange reason, Annabelle is feeling very nervous about it.

"Oh my god, Annabelle you look so gorgeous, and so grown up, I can't believe you are graduating high school." Kurt says as Annabelle walks downstairs in her cap and gown.

"Daddy, you look like you are going to cry, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Annabelle says, her own eyes starting to water.  
"I'll be fine baby, let's just get going, we don't want you to be late for your high school graduation, not even fashionably late."

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the car, don't cry too much, okay?"  
"Okay, I won't, I promise."

"Good."  
In the large high school auditorium everything starts to really sink in.

"Our baby girl is graduating Kurt, she's graduating." Blaine whispers right before the gradation ceremony is about to start."  
"I know, it's crazy, she grew up so fast." Kurt whispers back.

When Annabelle's name is called, Kurt and Blaine stand up, they are so proud of their incredibly wonderful daughter.

"Baby, your Daddy and I are so proud of you, we love you so much." Blaine tells Annabelle.  
"Thank you Papa, I love you both so much." Annabelle says smiling

"Don't grow up too much, when you go to college, okay?" Kurt says

"I won't I will always be your little girl." Annabelle says pulling both of her parents into a hug.

**Review please! :) That's the end! Thank you to everyone who read! :)**


End file.
